Night Watch
by FranbergH
Summary: Seseorang butuh tidur dan satu yang lain harus terjaga semalaman. Di tengah malampun Nami masih saja membuat Zoro berhati-hati dengan tunggakan hutangnya.


Sumary: Seseorang butuh tidur dan satu yang lain harus terjaga semalaman. Di tengah malampun Nami masih saja membuat Zoro berhati-hati dengan tunggakan hutangnya.

Akhirnya keturutan juga masuk ke fandom ini.

One Piece n smua karakternya punya Om Eichiro Oda en i want them! *dilempar*

* * *

**Night Watch**

Malam itu langit tampak cerah dengan ribuan bintang tampak memenuhi langit tanpa bulan.

Di tengah lautan yang tenang Going Merry terapung tidak bergerak. DI laut ini, tidak ada angin. Satu lagi lautan tenang yang dilewati kru topi jerami. Dan panasnya suhu sama sekali tidak membantu gadis berambut oranye yang sedang duduk di "menara pemantau" Merry.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Nami bertugas jaga malam. Sebelumnya dia pernah juga melakukannya, tetapi hanya sesekali saat keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Seperti hari ini contohnya. Seluruh kru minus Robin dan Nami seharian ini sudah lelah mendayung kapal mencoba keluar dari lautan tenang, dan semua sekarang sedang beristirahat karena kelelahan. Dan mereka masih di dalam lautan tenang.

Nami menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan menghela nafas.

"Panasnyaa.." gumamnya sambil mengipasi wajah dengan tangannya. Udara sama sekali tidak bergerak dan dia tidak menyukainya. Artinya cuaca sama sekali tidak akan berubah. Nami mencoba membaca bukunya lagi sambil menyesap es lemon tea spesial buatan Sanji.

"Aaah.. Sudah habis!" gerutu Nami menatap gelasnya dengan sedih dan meletakkan bukunya. Dia menghela nafas lagi dan turun dari posnya untuk mengambil es dari kulkas. Saat Nami sampai di bawah, dia menemukan pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya saat siang hari. Si Hijau yang tertidur di dek. Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Zoro yang tidur terlentang.

Mungkin karena malam hari dia yakin tidak akan ada yang berlalu lalang, Zoro dengan santai tidur di tengah dek dengan penampilannya yang biasa. Kemeja terbuka dan tanpa haramaki hijaunya. Tubuhnya kelihatan agak berkilat karena keringat. Nami menghela nafas dan dengan santai berjalan melangkahi tubuh Zoro yang melintang di tengah dek.

"Oi!" gerutu Zoro ketika dia membuka sebelah matanya melihat Nami melangkahinya dengan suara tok-tok-tok sandal berhaknya. Hanya Nami yang berani melangkahinya dengan santai dan biasanya Zoro akan memrotes lebih panjang, tetapi dia lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya. Tidak ada gunanya memancing perseteruan dengan Nami, bisa-bisa Nami menaikkan utangnya hingga lebih mahal dari harga buruannya. Lagipula, dia mengantuk.

Nami sudah mendapatkan es lemon tea-nya dari dapur dan berniat kembali ke menaranya. Matanya kembali jatuh pada Zoro yang sama sekali tidak merubah posisi tidurnya. Sekali lagi dia melangkahi Zoro dan memanjat ke menaranya. Zoro dengan malas kembali mengucapkan "Oi"-nya yang terdengar serak karena tidur.

Nami kembali duduk sambil membaca dan menyesap es lemon tea-nya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menatap piring kecil di dekatnya dan alisnya berkerut. Kuenya juga habis.

Tok..tok..tok..tok..tok..

Si Hijau masih di tempat yang sama. Nami tidak mau repot-repot merubah haluannya yang dari awal tadi sudah disetelnya. Dia tetap akan melangkahi Si Pendekar menuju dapur. Saat sebelah kaki Nami terangkat, Zoro memutuskan untuk memegang kaki Nami dan bangun dengan wajah kesal.

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan suka melangkahi orang!" gerutu Zoro kesal dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Makanya jangan tidur di tengah jalan!" balas Nami cuek dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur untuk mengisi ulang piringnya dengan cemilan malam sehat ala Sanji yang sudah disiapkan Sanji. Sedangkan Zoro menyetujui kalimat Nami dan pindah agak ke pinggir. Saat Nami kembali, Zoro sudah kembali mendengkur.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...

Nami kembali ke atas menara. Membaca, menyesap tehnya, dan menggigit kuenya. Beberapa saat kemudian Nami meletakkan bukunya.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...

Nami berjalan menuju toilet.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...

Nami kembali ke atas menara.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...

Nami ke dapur mengisi ulang esnya.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...

Nami kembali lagi ke atas menara.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...

Mengisi ulang cemilannya.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok... duk.. glotak...

Sebelah sandal Nami memutuskan untuk lepas dan terjatuh dari atas menara.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...

Nami turun untuk mengambilnya.

"OI NAMI! BERHENTILAH NAIK TURUN!" akhirnya Zoro dengan tidak sabar menuding Nami. Nami hanya menatap Zoro dengan wajah inosennya.

"Heeh? Sandalku jatuh. Aku harus mengambil minum. Aku kan juga harus ke toilet. Kau sendiri kenapa tidur di sini?" jawab Nami santai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Di dalam terlalu panas! Lagipula ini kan tempat umum! Tidak ada yang melarang tidur di sini! Kau apa-apaan sedikit-sedikit turun, mondar-mandir dengan suara tok-tok-tok sandalmu itu bagaimana aku bisa tidur!" jelas Zoro mulai emosi.

"Bukannya setiap hari juga kau tidur di dek dengan Ussop dan Chopper kejar-kejaran dan Luffy berteriak-teriak?"

"Itu hanya tiduran. Yang ini tidur sungguhan!"

"Hee... Apa bedanya?" jawab Nami cuek dan meninggalkan Zoro untuk menuju toilet. Zoro menghela nafas lagi dan mengembalikan dirinya ke posisi tidurnya yang paling nyaman.

Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...

Nami berjalan melintasi dek dan dengan berisik kembali naik ke menara. Baru saja sampai di atas Zoro bisa mendengar suara Nami.

"Ara.. sudah habis," Nami membawa turun gelasnya dengan suara tok-tok-tok-nya lagi. "Heh? Zoro?" Nami dengan terkejut mendapati Zoro berdiri menyilangkan tangannya di bawah tangga. Dengan tidak sabar Zoro menarik Nami turun dan menyingkirkannya dari tangga. Nami hanya melongo menatap Zoro yang memanjat naik ke menara pengawas.

Sejenak kemudian Zoro turun sambil membawa buku dan piring cemilan Nami dari atas menara dan memberikannya pada Nami. Nami hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti dan menatap Zoro yang kembali ke pos tidurnya agak di pinggir kapal.

"Di bawah saja! Tidak perlu naik ke atas menara!" gerutu Zoro yang kemudian sudah mulai menenggelamkan diri untuk tidur. Nami hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Ingin sekali berteriak pada Zoro karena seenaknya memerintahnya. Tetapi akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke kanan kirinya dan mendapati benda yang dicarinya ada di pinggir kapal. Di sisi yang sama tempat Zoro tidur.

Greeeeeeek...!

"APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Zoro dengan emosi menatap tajam Nami yang sedang menarik kursi lipat dan meja.

"Aku mau meletakkannya di tengah dek,"

"Astagaaa..." keluh Zoro. Walau begitu dia berdiri juga dan mengangkat kursi dan meja itu dan meletakkannya di tengah dek. Nami hanya menahan seringainya.

"Terima kasih," kata Nami dengan riang sambil meletakkan piring dan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Hm, berterima kasihlah dengan melepaskan sandalmu. Berisik sekali!"

"He? Aku tidak mau berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa alas kaki!"

"Che!" gerutu Zoro tetapi kemudian dia melepaskan sandal jepitnya dan menendangnya sampai di bawah kaki Nami. "Sekarang jangan berisik!" gerutu Zoro kembali tidur.

Nami menahan senyumnya dan dengan patuh melepaskan sandalnya. Dia memakai sandal karet Zoro yang besar dan duduk di kursinya, dengan santai melanjutkan membaca sambil sesekali menyesap es lemon tea-nya.

_Rasanya sekarang sudah tidak sepanas tadi,_ batinnya.

=(^.^)=


End file.
